The Deities
The Moon Deity Deavii As a deity of the moon, she controls all that has to do with night. The stars on the sky are the prayers of the moon that she listens to. Mischevious by nature, she sometimes causes natural catastrophes to the world of Eos, just for her own amusement. The day she saw Lucifer go out of control, she was shocked at first. But then she enjoyed it. She created a new occurance that happened rarely, "The Blood Moon". It would boost the powers of the ones she has given her gift to tremendously heights. Deavii is the ruler of the night, and the leader of the Dark Order. The Sun Deity Razeil Razeil handles all to do with daytime. While most of the creatures of the day and night were supplied by Deavii, Razeil decided to create the sun, which resembles Razeil while he is far away, sitting in his blue house with Deavii. Razeil had also created grass, pearlstone and pearlsand, two of Eos' purest and most natural materials, and holy water, to purify the land and its inhabitants. Razeil is pictured as a man pure of heart, yet it is not true. "No one man that walks Eos has not sinned. Even the Gods." -Raziel, The First Era. ''Will be edited soon, '' Minor Deities Anulos: The Crescent Sun A Greater Deity from a foreign dimension known as Elysia, Anulos traveled to Eos to try to restore balance between the powers of Light and Darkness. However, upon arriving, she was stripped of her powers, reverting her strength of that of a mere mortal. During her time in Eos, she slowly regained her power while helping the hybrid Demonlord Scarlet out with maintaining control of her being. In due time, she regained her full strength and established a sphere of influence in Eos, thus becoming one of it's Deities, alebit a Minor one, being known as "The Resident Goddess" as she chose to physically stay in Eos for some time. Powers Anulos is best known for controlling the powers of Light and Darkness perfectly. The residents of Eos see this useage of power as "Balance," the very thing she strived to create and uphold. Light Sun Lance: A concentrated ray of light capable of inflicting massive harm. Used as a Star Cannon IC. Solar Blade: A controllable streak of light energy used in a situation when melee combat is needed. Used as Rainbow Rod IC Rays of Light: A widespread blast of scorching light energy. Used as Crystal Storm IC. Darkness Lunar Glaive: A spinning blade of dark energy. Used as Demon Scythe IC Shadow Tendril: Shadowy vines meant to ensnare others. Used as Vilethorn IC Cloud of Darkness:Blinds others as an icy chill takes over their body. Used as ??? IC Deity Divine Radiance: Creates an aura of light. Use as a Shine Potion IC Divine Clairvoiyance: Universal awareness of the general vicinity around her, her followers, and those who would speak her name. Also enables telepathic speech. used as ???, Hunter, and Spleunker Potions IC Divine Protection: Blasts of divine energy lash out whenever struck. Used as Star Cloak IC -More to come later Category:Eos Religion